


Voyager's Guest

by Ponytrekker1156



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Horses, Marriage, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponytrekker1156/pseuds/Ponytrekker1156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suddenly find yourself on voyager and start a relationship with Icheb. </p><p>Disclaimer all characters are owned by Paramount Studios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyager's Guest

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of all the people who inspired me to write this and Leonard Nimoy. Please leave prompts and challenges in the comments. This is my first ever fan fiction so I'd be grateful for any comments, reviews or tips you have. Mene sakkeht ur-seveh.
> 
> ~Ponytrekker1156

Thud! You landed on the floor. A voice sounded," Ensign Ayala to the bridge. Intruder alert. Get me security." Groaning you try to stand up but you lose your balance and fall. Two strong arms catch you and lay you back down. "Scratch that request. I'll beam her directly to sickbay", the voice says. From there the world goes black.

What seems hours later you wake up. Blinking furiously you try to open your eyes. Over you hovers a strange yet familiar face. No, make that two faces. The shorter and balder of the two opens his mouth and starts to speak," Oh good, your awake. Well your prognosis is a minor cranial injury or concussion." That's when you realize where you are. Your in the sickbay aboard the U.S.S. Voyager and the two faces hovering over you are the EMH and Captain Janeway.  
Your voice is croaky as you reply," Doctor, I know very well what a cranial injury is." Stunned the Captain asks," You speak English?"  
" Of course", you reply," along with German and a bit of Vulcan. I am human." " Well then, I'll assign you some quarters and have someone sent down to take you to them", the Captain replies," I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager by the way." Smirking you reply," I know that. Your ship is quiet a legacy on Earth." All you hear is a quiet," I need some coffee", as the sickbay doors swish shut.

Quietly laughing you sit up and look around. Everything looks exactly like it does in the Episodes. The bio beds, hyposprays, dermal regenerators, laser sutures and medical tricorders.

Half an hour later the sickbay door swoosh back open and who should stride in but Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris a cocky grin decorating his face. " Hey, I'm here to take you to your temporary quarters. Is she good to go Doc?", he calls. Stepping out of his office the doctor replies," She's fine Mr. Paris. Your good to go Miss." " Thanks Doc", you thank him and. Turning to Lieutenant Paris you stride out of sickbay.

Out in the hall you both fall silent. After about ten minutes or so Tom turns to you," I'm Tom by the way or flyboy" He grimaced," What's your name?" " (f/n), (f/n)(l/n).", you absentmindedly reply. " Well it's nice to meet you (f/n). And here we are, your temporary quarters." "Thanks, Tom. Hey could I ask you for something?" "Sure, ask away", is his reply." Could you get me some novels to read? Also where is the mess hall?", you prompt. "Novels, easy. I'll get you a PADD. As for the mess hall, I was just about to head there. Care to join me?", he asks putting an arm around your shoulder. You shrug it of, smirking and reply," You won't be able to catch me that way, lieutenant. Otherwise that sounds lovely." Laughing you take off down the hall leaving him to follow.

About half way to the mess hall you run into a tall, handsome and young brunali boy. On the right if his nose above his eye is a small metal implant by which you immediately recognize him. Icheb. Your heart skips a beat. He opens his mouth to speak to Tom," Lieutenant, may I ask who this is." His voice is rich and smooth. Your drawn back into the world by the sound of Flyboy's voice,"...Icheb. This is (f/n), our new guest. (f/n), this is Icheb." " It's nice to meet you, (f/n)", Icheb directs himself at you." Like wise, Icheb", is all you can reply. Now it's Tom's turn to speak," Hey, Icheb, we were about to head to the mess hall. Care to join us?" Apparently captivated by you the young brunali snaps his head up and nods. Together you set off towards the mess hall once more. 

In the mess hall you head for the replicators and order a fruit salad while Icheb and Tom go to get some of Neelix's cooking. Together you then find a table. You all sit down Tom seeming to make sure that you sit next to Icheb. You blush and quickly turn to your food. About ten minutes later Tom leaves to go sit with Ensign Harry Kim and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, leaving you with Icheb. Silently you finished your meal.

Later as your getting ready to leave Icheb asks you if you would join him on holo deck 1. On your way there he suddenly asks you," (f/n), what is your favorite place on earth?" "Anamchara Stables, that's the stable I rode for. Look me up, I'm a quite well known rider. There you'll also find correct everyday riding attire. Not all that fancy showing stuff. Why?", you inquire. "You'll find out later. I'll pick you up when I'm ready", he replies secretively. Quickly you give him a kiss on his cheek before leaving a stunned Icheb behind as you head for your quarters.

An hour later the chime sounds. " Come in", you call, looking over at the door as it slides open. It's Icheb. Quickly you jump up and walk over to the door. Quietly you set of down the hall and towards the holo decks.

Once there Icheb gives his request to the computer," Computer, begin program Icheb-1-7-alpha." "Program running. You may enter when ready."  
Icheb and you step through the arch and into a perfect recreation of Anamchara stables. Quickly you run towards the pastures. Two horses stand there, your Skylark and Rio Dejanero. Icheb pulled you towards the lower barn and into the Reiterstüble. There lay two stacks of clothes and riding gear. He hands you one of the stacks. You take it and head towards the bathroom. In there you quickly change and then step out of the bathroom. As you step out you find Icheb trying to figure out how to put on the chaps. You burst out laughing and walk over to him. He whirls around blushing furiously. Quickly you help him with his chaps and then pull him out of the Reiterstüble and towards the pastures. Together Icheb and you get Sky and Rio and then head to the stable. You show him how to groom and saddle and then leave him to it while you go to get Skylark done. Before bridling you walk over to Rio Dejanero to check how Icheb has done. To your surprise all you have to do is adjust the bridle correctly. Quickly you finish up Skylark and put on your helmet. " I hope you at least know the basics of horse back riding, Icheb", you call to him. " Yes, I do. I read up on it earlier", is his answer. " Then what are we waiting for. Lets go.", you laugh and swing into Skylark's saddle. Icheb manages to copy you. Together you set of towards the fields. 

An hour later you return only to find another in the large arena. As you get closer Icheb seems to recognize the person and calls out," Hello Commander." The man turns in the saddle and now you to recognize him by his tattoo. It's the commander, his name is Chakotay. He rides over to the two of you on a horse you realize is Juniper. " Hello, Icheb. And you must be (f/n)", he smiles. " Yes, and you must be Commander Chakotay", is your reply.

Later Icheb takes you back to his quarters, where the two of you shower and he gives you some clothes. " (f/n), I have to tell you something", Icheb suddenly looks at you," I think I love you." " I think i love you to Icheb", you reply. Without thought you kiss him. Hard. He deepens the kiss his tongue probing your mouth as he pulls you into his lap. From that day on you are a couple. 

It has been three years since you have come aboard Voyager and three years since you and Icheb have become a couple. You now share quarters and are currently sitting at dinner. " (f/n), I have to ask you a very important question", Icheb prompts you," will you (f/n) (l/n) marry me and become my wife?" To stunned to speak you kiss him and suddenly pull away. Icheb is grinning," I guess that means yes." " Let's go tell the Captain right now", is your only reply before you are pulling him out the door.

It is the night after the wedding you and Icheb are kissing fiercely as you try to get each other's clothes of. Once you tops are of Icheb starts kissing downward. Down your neck and to your breasts. As he sucks first on one nipple and then the other you burry your hands in his hair moaning. You pull him back up and undo his pants sliding them off along with his boxers. His erection springs free and you kneel down. You lick and suck swirling his precum around with your tongue. As he gets harder you release him and stand up. Suddenly you feel yourself being swept off your feet. Icheb carries you to the bed. Laying you on it he unfastens your pants and pulls them off. Then he pulls off your panties and dips down. You gasp and claw at the sheets as you feel him sucking at your clit and dipping his fingers into your wetness. As your nearly on the edge he pulls his fingers out and positions himself at your opening. Slowly he slides in and then pulls himself nearly all the way out again. It takes only a couple of thrusts and your both coming. He stills inside you, his hot seed squirting into you as your muscles clench tightly around him. Your both yelling each others names. He collapses next to you and you snuggle into his chest. He raps his arms around you and you both fall asleep.

It has been five months since the wedding. One morning you wake you feeling nauseated. Icheb is already on duty. Quickly you run to the refresher to vomit up what little is left in your stomach. Heaving dryly for a couple minutes, you sit down on the bathroom floor, shaking. Silently you get up, flush the refresher and go to the sink to splash some cold water in your face. Quickly you get dressed and head to sickbay to see the Doctor.

Once in sickbay the Doctor greets you," Hello, what can I do for you today?" While slipping onto one of the bio beds you tell him what happened," Well, Doc, when I woke up this morning I felt sick and had to throw up." " Hmmmm", he looks at his tricorder. " What does ‘hmmm’ mean? Is something wrong?",you ask worriedly. " Not in the slightest. Morning sickness is quite normal in the first trimester", he grins. Your mouth falls open," Your telling me I'm ..." " ...Seven weeks pregnant.", he congratulates you. Jumping of the bio bed you run toward the astrometrics lab.

The doors swish open and you run through falling into Icheb's arms. Confused he looks down at you," (f/n) is something wrong?" " No, nothing is wrong. Not in the slightest", you grin at him," I just threw up this morning and went to see the Doctor. He told me that I just had some morning sickness." Stunned he can only kiss you. Slowly his hands wander towards you abdomen.

It has been another seven weeks and you have switched over to the maternity uniform. You haven't told any one your pregnant so this will be a shock to everyone. Your standing in front of the mirror, frowning. Icheb comes over. He wraps his arms around you from behind and whispers in your ear," It's going to be alright. No ones going to be mad at you." Smiling you give him a little kiss and head for the bridge. 

Once there you attract a little attention from the crew. The Command Team both give you bright smiles, Tom, B'Elanna and Harry start applauding and Tuvok is well... Vulcan. Grinning broadly you head to your station and sit down. The Captain gives Tom today's coordinates and warp speed. Once the course is laid in she stands up and comes over to you. Smiling she reaches toward you stomach," May I?" You nod and she places her hand on your slight curve," How far are you along?" " Fourteen weeks", you reply. " (f/n), could I talk to you in my ready room? Along with the Commander", she asks. Nodding you get up and follow her over.

In her ready room she walks over to the couch beckoning you to sit across from her. As you sit across from her Chakotay comes in and sits next to her. Grinning he gives her a kiss on the cheek and you guess what's going on," Let me guess. Kathryn, your pregnant with Chakotay's kid." She gives you a lopsided smile and nods. Grinning broadly Chakotay kisses her," Why didn't you tell me?" " Wait, Kathryn you haven't told him yet", you lean back into the cushions rubbing your stomach.

It has been three weeks since you found out the Captain was pregnant. You are now twenty weeks pregnant and siting at your science station on the bridge. Suddenly you feel a sharp kick and jump up. The Captain turns to you. She is now also sixteen weeks pregnant. Worried she asks you," Is it kicking?" You flinch at another kick," Kicking, no. Playing soccer, yes." You smile weakly and sit back down.

It has been eight months since you have become pregnant. Your now on half shifts and often in the Anamchara program on the holo deck. Sometimes the Kathryn, Chakotay, Tom, B'Elanna or Icheb join you there. 

One morning you wake up to strong pains. Your 39 1/2 weeks pregnant. You shake Icheb," Icheb, Icheb wake up. It's time." He sits up and is suddenly wide awake. Hitting his commbadge he says," Icheb to sickbay, it's time." Through the link you hear the Doctors reply," How far apart are the contractions?" "About every seven minutes", you groan through another contraction. " Okay, get down to sickbay immediately", the Doctor says calmly and closes the commlink. Icheb quickly gets your robes and then rushes you to sickbay. Half way there you feel a warm gush of water running down your legs. " Icheb, my water broke", you try to sound calm. He only nods and you finish the rest of the way to sickbay. Once there the Doctor immediately takes you to the changing room. 

Half an hour later your pushing and filling Icheb's ears with some rather colorful German swear words that even the universal translator can't decode. The Doctor gives you one last order to push and you yell," Mach's doch selber du Lichterroboter!" Loud cries fill the room as the Doctor stands up a slime covered baby in his hands. " Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl", he smiles. He hands you the baby and you give Icheb a watery smile. " Our baby girl, our Anna Gisela", you give him a kiss.


End file.
